New York City Battle!
New York City Battle! Is a fan-fiction made by Polarjack77. Contestants The Beauty New Yorker #Emily (Team Leader) (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) #Walter (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) #Buddy (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) #Jovie (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) #Golfball (BFDI) #Tennis Ball (BFDI) #8-Ball (BFDI RC) #Spongy (BFDI) #Leafy (BFDI) The Advertisements #Yellow Face (BFDIA) #Fries (BFDIA) #Tune (BFDIA RC) #Puffball (BFDIA) #Baseball (II) #Nickel (II) #TV (II RC) #Shieldy (BOTO) #Pen (BFDI) Episode 1: The Beginning 3DS: Hello! And Welcome to New York City Battle! I'm your host 3DS and this is my co-host 2DS! 2DS: Hello! 3DS: It's like every object show anywhoozies there are 18 contestants and there will be 19 challenges and 18 episodes. Pen: I'm finally out of the Locker of Losers! Firey: Well, why is there humans on this show? 3DS: Budget Cuts. Challenge 1A: Jump off a building 3DS: The first challenge is to jump off a building! Go! 8-Ball: I'll go first! (Jumps of) (8-Ball shatters) (2 Hours Later) 3DS: Emily and Yellow Face are the team leaders! Choose your teammates at Central Park Emily: I'll choose Walter! (My husband!) YF: I'LL CHOOSE FRIES!!!! Walter: I'll choose Buddy. I guess Buddy: Yay! Fries: I'll choose Tune. Tune: Yayzer! Buddy: I'll choose Jovie Tune: I'll choose Puffball! Jovie: I'll choose Golfball! 3DS: 6 Left! Puffball: I'll choose Baseball! Golfball: I'll choose Tennis Ball Tennis Ball: Yayer! Baseball: I'll choose Nickel!! Tennis Ball: I'll choose 8-Ball! 3DS: Four Left! 8-Ball: I'll choose (mutters) Spongy.. 3DS: Three Left! Nickel: I'll choose TV! Spongy: I'll choose Leafy! 3DS: Looks like Yellow Face's Team gets Sheildy and Pen! Emily what would team name will be! Emily: The Beauty New Yorkers! 3DS: Yellow Face? What's your team name? YF: THE ADVERTISEMENTS!! 3DS: Okay! Anyways let's go to our first team challenge! Challenge 1B: Build a Cruise Ship and have a race in the New York Harbour The Beauty New Yorkers' Progress 8-Ball: I say we should have a rocket to get to the finish line faster! Emily: That's Way To Expensive! How about we float on Spongy? 8-Ball: You know what? Even Better Golfball: But Spongy's fat And smelly! Emily! Buddy: I got an idea! (Buddy blows up a Narwal Inflatable) Leafy: Oh My Tree! Buddy! You're a genius! (The Beauty New Yorkers Hops on Narwhal) The Advertisements Progress YF: Well! I got a wonderful product! It's called the Boat-Transformer! You have this Pen and POOF! A BOAT! Tune: (Takes it from Yellow Face) LET'S DO IT! (Writes on Mailbox) (Mailbox turns into a Boat) Race Time! 3DS: On your mark! Get Set! Go! (The Advertisements Starts Throwing Stuff on their Mailbox boat) (Leafy Gets Mad and throws Walter) Jovie: Leafy! What was that for! Leafy: They keep throwing stuff at me (Picks Up Jovie) (Throws Jovie at TV) (TV fall off mailbox boat and gets electrocuted) (The Beauty New Yorkers Hit The Hi Ho Towers and explodes all the way back to the starting line) 3DS: The Advertisements Win! Walter: Thanks A lot! Leafy! You blew it! 3DS: Anyways vote for anyone on The Beauty New Yorkers! Vote here!